clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- Middle
This is what happens after the events of the first part. I'll enable comments later. For now, post on the origional blog, or message me or my buds. Middle Nightmare is happy that he has defeated the Good Guys and has the X-creatures on DTA on his side. However, he is not happy that a good portion of the X creatures are, well, good. He decides to go around Antarctica to kidnap X-creatures and force them to join his Army. Darktan is not happy, since he thinks they should focus on invading the rest of Antarctica, but Nightmare convinces Darktan to rest a bit, since even though the Good Guys are defeated, there are still other armies that would willingly try to fight them. Darktan agrees, but starts to question Nightmare more than ever. He sends Shadow the Penguin to spy (ooh! Another spy!) on Nightmare. Nightmare was right, and other Armies were forming to help defeat Nightmare. Speed and Kwik become the main leaders and start planning. They say that they will get information from Zone, which many reject, since he didn’t tell them about DTA merging with Nightmare’s. Zone’s plan works perfectly and Speeddasher and Kwiksilver state that Zone was with them when Nightmare made that decision, and couldn’t have known. They start planning and Theangol says that he’ll tell Luce that she’ll have to become Brilliance to defeat the bad guys. Zone and Kwiksilver have a talk goes back to Nightmare to obtain information for the Good Guys (as well as give information to Nightmare, that sneaky little monkey). He notices that the Good Guys combined ate bigger than the who other armies, and a whole lot less dysfunctional. Zone knows that he can’t just keep helping both sides, and he’ll have to choose one. He decides that he will be in the Army he has the most influence on, which is Nightmare’s Army since many Good Guys don’t trust him. However, he decides to end the quarreling of DTA and Nightmare’s Army, and wants to become the Leader. Nightmare sends out his army to quietly kidnap other X-creatures from around the continents and force them to be in his army. Since they are not evil, they refuse to join, and Nightmare unleashes a wrath and starts to violently beat some of them. He tells his other minions to keep them in line. The Leader X and Tails X manage to avoid being caught and are chasing each other. Meanwhile Zone gets in contact with Kill and explains his plans. He’ll take over Nightmare’s and Darktan’s army, put up a big fight, allow Kill to be captured by the Good Guys, triggering the King of Sorrow. Kill is not happy that Zone would turn into the thing which devastated Yoenah, but agrees because she loves him. Nightmare and Zone meet again for the first time since Nightmare sent Zone off to spy on the Good Guys. Nightmare is not happy that Zone had let the Good Guys know about the attack, but is glad that they have his trust. However, Zone explains that trust isn’t enough to have others do what you want them to. Zone tells Nightmare that he knows that he having trouble keeping Darktan’s Army and the good X-creatures in line. Zone says that he has a vision of creating an army of emotionless creatures with no free will or care about themselves. He takes out a piece of technology with his Amulet of Deception strapped to it that he claims he made to turn the Good Guys into his army of zombies, but realized that it would require more trust than he had with them to lead all of them into his fortress, and there are too many of them to fit, and some would eventually realize his scheme. Nightmare is delighted and decides to try it on Darktan before putting it into the Zone Fortress, with no idea that Shadow the Penguin is watching him. Shadow doesn’t like the idea of turning his co-workers into zombie slaves, but wouldn’t mind if Darktan got the blow, so he doesn’t tell Darktan, and goes off to tell the Treacherous Trio, and other members of Darktan’s army. To Shadow’s dismay, they tell Darktan. Darktan is very angry at this, and goes to Nightmare to fight him. He uses a lot of his power from the Aether Amulet, but Zone uses his Amulet of Deception combined with the gadget to turn Darktan into a mindless slave. Shadow reports this to his buddies, and they escape. However, many other X-creatures and DTA members are sentenced to go to Zone Fortress to become zombies (they do not know this). Zone sends Kill to scout the escaped members of DTA. Zone is backstabbing Nightmare, but doesn’t plan to reveal this until later on. Eventually everyone in the fortress (save for Nightmare, Zone, Lizlord, IcE, and Kill) is a zombie, which also means every single X-creature except X Leader, Tails X, and the ones in Treacherous Trio is a zombie, every Darktan Army member except for the Treacherous Trio is a zombie, and the captured Good Guys are zombies. Nightmare is very delighted that he (actually, Zone) has an army that will do anything he wants them to, that can feel no emotional or physical pain, and will require no luxuries. Nightmare has other plans though. He wants to continue working on Project X. Project X was not only supposed to create a clone of an organism; it was to create a clone of any form of matter. He has invented "X-bombs" which would release energy around a given radius. Whatever is in range of the "explosion" would be copied and put into a vortex in his secret lab. Nightmare decides to have the zombified X-creatures put the bombs around Antarctica so he can create a new Antarctica he can rule, destroying the old one. He orders them to do so, since Zone has commanded them to work for Nightmare (for now) The Treacherous Trio meets up with the good guys and say that they must team up to defeat Nightmare. The good guys don’t agree because Zone is “on their side” and is against them. The good Guys try to arrest them, but they put up a fight and escape into the wilderness. They get spot by Kill. She tries to take them, but they manage to hold her off. Kill doesn't want to be captured by them, because she doesn't want Zone to turn into the King of Sorrow, and surrenders. They agree to let her go if she explains what is going on. he tells them that Zone is going to betray Nightmare and take over his army soon to attack the Good Guys, who won't be expecting it since they believe Zone is a good guy as well. The members are somewhat satisfied that nightmare and the Good Guys will get their comeuppance, but fear what the zombies will do to them when they're done with Nightmare and Good Guys. kill goes to the Zone Fortress and tells him where the escaped members are. He doesn't think that they'll be a threat and is satisfied with the number of zombies in his army, so he lets it go. Kill did not tell him that they knew his plan. While placing X-bombs all over Antarctica, one X-creature (who was a criminal) gets captured. However, he/she/it is still zombified, and scientists begin to do reserch on it. Professor Shroomsky finds out that the X-creature becomes very agressive when near the DNA of it's counterpart, and will attempt to destroy it. He doesn't know what is going on, but files a report. Soon, people have noticed that nearly every X-creature has suddenly vanished and Nightmare and Darktan haven’t done anything for days. They find the connection, and try to hunt down the two villains, but have found no clues. Theangol, who knows the way to the Darktonian Realm takes his daughters and a few friends with him to defeat Darktan. He goes there, and Luce and Vesper create a half-light half-darkness Brilliance. Nightmare orders Darktan to turn into Hardcore and defeat Brilliance, which surprises Theangol since Darktan is not one to take orders. Subconsciously, Darktan knows he can’t because the Aether Amulet has no affect on other wearers of an elemental amulet; however, he has no choice because he is hypnotized. After many tries, Darktan is almost defeated, to Nightmare’s horror (Nightmare doesn’t know the Aether Amulet has no effect on the wearers of the others). Darktan is about to die, but is snapped back to normal when he gains the will to live again, and knows he is fighting for his enemy. He surrenders and tells Theangol that he has been hypnotized by Nightmare and Zone. Theangol is surprised and saddened that Zone was a traitor all along. Darktan gives Nightmare a dirty look and flies out of the window as fast as he can. Theangol hops on Brilliance and flies in a different direction, so Nightmare can’t go after both. Theangol then procedes to tell the Good Guys that Zone is evil. Nightmare is baffled that Darktan became un-hypnotized and was epically losing to Brilliance. He also is afraid what may happen when Zone’s true identity is discovered. He pays a visit to Zone to explain what happened. Zone tells Nightmare that the hypnosis can be broken if the creature is threatened with obvious death, which Nightmare is not happy with since the battles he wants to put them against the good guys will be full of death. Zone then proceeds to backstab Nightmare, and sends the X-creatures on Nightmare. Nightmare is confused and injured, and flees the scene. Darktan finds his few un-hypnotized army members and asks them what’s happening. They are joyed that their leader is also un-hypnotized, and explain that they tried to gain the trust of the Good Guys, but couldn’t because of Zone. Darktan tells them that they shouldn’t worry about it because the Good Guys know that Zone is a bad guy. Darktan, and the gang go to the GG HQ and say that they’ll team up to defeat Zone and Nightmare. The Good Guys agree, and they prepare to get ready. Unfortunantly, Zone's army of X-creatures come early and burst in. They begin attacking everything they can, but once they find their counterpart, they focus on that. The members of Darktan’s Army that aren’t X-creatures or not hypnotized begin to attack anyone who doesn’t have an X-antibody. Every X-creature is aggressive, and violent, even if they are usually calm in real life. In fighting, they appear to feel no pain and never tire, causing their opponents (mainly good guys) to become exhausted. The sky is dark and stormy. We see Zone looking forward smiling. And that, he replies, is how this all happened. To Be Continued Category:Blog posts